emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5383 (26th August 2009)
Plot Faye is pleased when she witnesses Ryan and Mark having a friendly chat as it's clear Mark is starting to feel drawn towards his son. Ryan's delighted when Katie asks him out for a drink before he goes to Dubai, but he's gutted when he realises Leyla and David will be joining them. Katie clearly likes Ryan and tells Leyla she wants to see if he's serious about her or if he just wants a one-night stand. However, when the date doesn’t go the way he’d planned he confronts Katie and is annoyed when she reveals she wanted to make Nathan jealous and tells her he might as well leave if he doesn’t stand a chance and she just wanted to use him. Noticing Ryan seems frustrated, Mark asks him to confide in him about his problems and Ryan's shocked at his hypocrisy when he tells him honesty is the key to a relationship. Later, Faye is encouraged when Mark tells her Ryan is a credit to her - he's clearly fighting his paternal instincts and when Ryan tells him can’t wait to go away, as there is nothing for him in the village, Mark is torn. Meanwhile, Moira seems convinced that Zak will sort Aaron out. Chas is appalled when Zak and Lisa tell her that Aaron tried to blackmail Holly , they drag him to the station to retract his statement. Elsewhere, Ashley reveals the details of his rivalry with his nemesis Vincent Spode and claims they have unfinished business. Also, Diane is outraged at Val’s deception and David's stunned when they arrive home early having been ejected from the flight after getting frisky on the plane! Diane grudgingly agrees not to bar Val from the pub when she explains the motivation behind her scheming and explains she was trying to right all her wrongs. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast None. Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and cages *The Woolpack - Public bar, car park, backroom, staff corridor and beer garden *Tenant House - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Farrers Barn - Front garden and living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,650,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes